tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt
'''Matt, labeled The Aspiring Actor,''' '''was one of the twenty-two contestants who competed on Total Drama Island:Insanity! He was a member of the Killer Bass and is most notable for being the first contestant voted off in "Total Drama:Insanity!" history. During his time on the Island he was notorious for his rivalry with team mate, Kelly. This rivalry is what ultimately led to his elimination. He came in last place, ranking 22'nd. Biography Matt is introduced alongside the other twenty-one campers in the premiere episode, "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1" When he reaches Camp Wawanakwa , he greets the others by telling them his name is Matthew William laelle The Third, telling everyone to get his autograph because he's going to be famous one day. Jonathon , in return, whispers in Krystal's ear that he didn't realize he was in the presence of Rachel Berry. When Brooke arrives, he exclaims that her introduction was great acting on her part. As he admires her with Hector , Nourhan tells him that she doesn't think she is acting. When a fight breaks out on the dock, Matt says he loves the drama of the theatre. He than angers Kelly by calling her a lowly stage extra, to which she punches him in the face. In the group picture taken by Chris , he is seen lying on the ground with Kelly's vote on his chest in a victorious stance. Later in the episode he is placed on the Killer Bass alongside his newly formed rival, Kelly. This seems to anger the both of them. He is last seen alongside the other twenty-one campers on the cliffside, awaiting their first challenge. In "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2 " , Matt annoys Kelly by reciting shakespear while jumping off the cliff. After everyone has jumped off the cliff, Matt mocks Kelly and tells her he is practicing his method acting. She angrily throws Brooke's crate at him in retaliation. Later in the episode, Matt gets his entire team lost by reading the map upside down, frustrating Kelly further. Once the team gets to the cabins, Kelly yells at Matt for losing the map, causing him to look down sadly. While building their hot tub, both Matt and Kelly continue to disagree on the way things should be done when they're both seen argueing over a hammer. Kelly lets go of the hammer and it hits Vittoria in the face. After the Killer Bass lose, Kelly campaigns for Matt to be the one to go home for reading the map upside down and causing the Bass to lose the challenge. Noah and Nourhan both approach Matt in hopes of saving him and ousting Steven. Regardless of Noah's attempts to save Matt, It's Steven's cunning behaviour, which he uses to take advantage of Kelly's dislike for Matt, that sends Matt home in a 6-5 vote. Voting History } |} Relationships *Matt was seen to have a distain for teammate , Kelly , several times throughout the shows run. Trivia *Matt is the only contestant thus far not to recieve a confessional. *Matt is an aspiring actor. **He loves shakespear. *Matt is the first contestant in "Total Drama: Insanity!" history to be voted out. **Matt was the first contestant eliminated from "Total Drama Island: Insanity! " **Matt is the lowest ranking member on the Killer Bass . **Matt is the lowest ranking male on the Killer Bass . **Matt is the first male to be eliminated in "Total Drama: Insanity!" history. **Matt is the first male to be eliminated in "Total Drama Island: Insanity! " *He is the one of only two contestants whose full name is revealed. **His full name is Matthew William Laelle The Third. **The other being Courtney. **Strangly, they are both the third descendants of realitives with the same name. Category:Killer Bass Category:Characters